The One That Got Away
by daydreamer2465
Summary: Clint and Will are twins with a few strange abilities. They are being pursued by many different secret agencies. What will happen after they are caught and separated for many years, believing the other to be dead? Rated T to be safe. please review! Previously known as Double Trouble
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N: Hey people! For those of you reading my other story, I will update soon hopefully. This is a crossover so I hope you enjoy it. I am defiantly not a Marvel or Mission Impossible expert so if there are mistakes regarding that, I apologize. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: If I owned either of these I would not be as broke as I am.

A dark clad figure sprinted through the warehouse. Another figure followed him. Behind the two, a group of agents followed, intent on catching their targets. The man in front fired an arrow behind him and heard a satisfying yelp of pain from one of the pursuing agents.

The two men being followed burst out of the dark warehouse into full sunlight. The paused for a moment to get their bearings and then took off again. They were breathing hard and sweating. A fight was not a smart option. The two were skilled but between them, they had one handgun and a bow with arrows.

The man with the gun trailed a few steps behind the man with the bow. He seemed to know exactly where the other was headed. Both of them could hear the yelps and protest of the people who were knocked down by themselves and their pursuers.

They slipped down a narrow alley and followed it's passage. In a dark corner of the alley the two stopped to catch their breath, crouching behind some empty trashcans. The gunman turned to the archer who happened to be identical to him.

"We can't keep going like this. They'll eventually outrun us. They can get new agents. We are on our own," he panted.

"I know but we can't stop. We have to keep going. You know what will happen if we are caught."

Footsteps could be heard approaching them quickly. They looked at each other and took off again. This had been their life for the past six years. Running from those who would do them harm for something they had had no say in.

They could never stop running for fear of what would happen if they were caught. Running, running, always running.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm back. Sorry the update took so long. My teachers decided that they should all slam me with homework and a research paper on top of that. And tech week (aka hell week) for a musical and traveling over Thanksgiving ( 10 hours in a car with 5 other people. Yippee!) made everything just a little more stressful. So this is chapter one of the Will and Clint crossover.

Disclaimer: Still broke, so I don't own any successful franchises. Or any franchises for that matter.

This story in unbetaed so I apologized for any errors. I am terrible at grammar.

Will and Clint were backed up against a wall. They had been cornered in the alley by the agents.

"20 agents and 3 snipers on the surrounding rooftops," Will muttered.

"Noted," Clint replied.

"Lower your weapons," a man in front said."You are outnumbered. We have no wish to harm you."

Clint glared at him, "At least not yet."

"Just put your weapons down. We have 3 snipers trained on you. Trying to escape would be futile. Make it easier on yourselves by surrendering."

Will laughed harshly. "Make it easier on ourselves? More 'Sign your own death sentence.'" The agents looked like they were handling cornered animals, which for all intents and purposes, they were. The head agent raised his hands in a non-threatening manner which fooled no one as he still had his gun in his hand.

"Put the bow and gun down we don't want to have to hurt." The two men weren't fooled.

"The only reason you want to bring us in at all is to experiment on us!" They could tell the agents were getting agitated. If they weren't careful, they might fire on them. The agent responded, "We just want to understand what happened to make the two of you the way you are." Clint glared at him.

"If that's all you want then stop chasing us and ask nicely!"

"Stop running and we will!" Both sides were clearly frustrated now. The twins didn't move or lower their weapons.

"Fine," the agent growled. He said something into his earpiece and before either of the twins could register what was happening, they felt a sudden pain in the side of their necks. Both fired at the agents as their heads started to get foggy from the drug and their eyesight dimmed. Both men dropped from the sedative and the agents rushed forward to secure them, relieved that the six year chase was over.

_Line break_

The first thing Clint became aware of was a dull throb at the back of his head. Next was the fact that he was lying on a cod metal table with restraints pinning him down. He listened closely. No one else was in the room with him but that did not mean they weren't watching him. His discreetly tugged at the restraints and barely stopped himself from smirking. The leather straps were slightly lose and secured with inly buckles. Easy to get out of.

'Fools,' he thought. Next he slowly opened his eyes. Just a fraction at first. Not seeing anyone, he opened his eyes a little more and looked around. There was no immediate threat, but Clint knew how quickly that could change. A few sharp, harsh tugs and his wrists were free. He then unbuckled his ankles and slid off the table. A tug on his chest alerted him to the lines attached to his chest. He yanked them off and quickly began to search for a weapon and escape route, knowing he had only seconds before a group of agents stormed the room and restrained. Already he could hear footsteps running down the hall in his direction and the scrape of a key being fumbled into the lock. Clint ripped the restraints off the table and tied them around the door handle to keep it closed. It would not hold for long though. Clint looked around and spotted a vent near the ceiling. He smiled. These people really were idiots. Moments later he was moving swiftly through the vents, looking for Will. He soon found and siletnly dropped into the room, scaring the crap out of his brother.

"Clint! Holy Crap!" Will gasped. Don't do that!" Clint grinned.

"A little jumpy aren't we."

"Oh shut up," Will grumbled.

"We need to get out of here. They already know I up and gone." Will nodded and looked towards the doors thoughtfully. He had secured in the same way as Clint had. "I have an idea, he said. "But its risky and isn't really complete."

"We'll have to risk it. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Alright. We climb into the vents and wait while they search the room and then sneak out when they leave."

"Well that's a pretty sucky plan but its the best we got with the time we have," Clint commented. Footsteps were heading towards the room. The two of them scrambled into the vents. They pulled the vent cover over the opening just in time as a group of armed agents burst in, only slightly slowed by the leather straps around the door handle. They looked around, not seeing the twins.

"Split up and look for them throughput the building. They must have left before we got here," one of the agents said.

"They can't get out of the building while we're in lockdown."

"I'll inform the director and have everyone keep an eye out," a third agent called as he left the room. The other filed out, but one lingered. The twins held their breath. The agent waited until the door closed before he looked straight up at the vent. Fear coursed throughout the brothers as the man opened his mouth, presumably to call the others back. Instead, he startled them with what he said next.

"The south wing has low security right. More enforcements will be adde in the next twenty minutes. Straight back, one right, two lefts, and two rights. Third opening." And he left, the door slamming shit behind him. Will and CLint looked at each other.

"It could be a trap," Will warned.

"Yes, but wouldn't it have been easier to just call the others back and catch us now rather than later?" Clint mused. Will sighed.

"I say we head to the south wing, but we need to be cautious."

"Alright," Clint agreed. They headed to the south side of the building, following the directions The agent had given them. When they reached the vent in the south wing they looked down at the hallway. There was two guards and one exit. They watched for a few moments, and determined that there was no trap.

"I'll take the one on the right," Clint whispered. Will nodded. They got into position. They had to incapacitate the m quickly. It would only take a second for one of them to sound the alarm and then their escape would be cut off. They nodded at each other and jumped out of the vent. The two guards never knew what hit them. They were out before they could register what was happening. Will and Clint slipped out the door into the sunlight and took off. It was fairly easy to avoid the security outside as everyone was sure they were still in the building. They were back to running. Unfortunately they would not be allowed to run for long.


End file.
